What They Lost
by caitewarren
Summary: Grace can't remember anything before she was 6yrsold. Now she's been having flashbacks of a women dying on the ceiling and of two little boys. Consulting in pyschologist who concludes these are Grace's memories. What is the connection? SISFIC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I love sister fics…the show could really use some women hunters and I don't trust the Campbell cousins….but I was thinking about this story for a while after we found out that Mary was a hunter. What if in-between Dean and Sam there was a sister, one named Grace and instead of being raised with the Winchesters she was raised by John's brother-in-law Jacob and his family…._

_November 2nd__,1983-_

"_**Let's say goodnight to your brother," says Mary.**_

_**She was holding her eldest son who was almost five years old, behind her being carried in by her husband was her middle daughter Grace. Dean and Grace looked exactly alike with their light hair, the line of freckles on their face and their light eyes. They were just a little more than a year apart Dean being born January 24**__**th**__** and Grace being born February 1**__**st**__** of 1980.**_

_**Mary and John lifted up their young children so they can kiss their younger brother goodnight.**_

"_**Goodnight love," says Mary kissing Sam's forehead.**_

"_**Night Sam," says John ruffling the boy's hair.**_

_**Mary and John turn to their young children John wraps his arms around Dean.**_

"_**Night buddy," says John kissing his blonde hair.**_

_**Mary kisses Grace before picking her up and smiling at John who gave her a quick kiss on the lips.**_

"_**I got Gracie you got Dean?" asks Mary.**_

"_**I got him," says John and he turns off the lights, "sweet dreams Sam,"**_

_**SPNSPNSPNSPN-**_

_**Grace tiptoes out of her bed and into the hallway.**_

"_**Daddy?" she asks staring into the nursery.**_

"_**Shhh," the figure mutters and she continues walking, nearly into her mother.**_

"_**Gracie what are you doing up?" asks Mary rubbing her eyes.**_

"_**Going potty," she replied walking into the bathroom.**_

_**SPNSPNSPN-**_

"_**NO! MARY!" cried out John and Grace runs out of the bathroom.**_

_**Fire erupts in the nursery, and Grace places her hands over her face protecting herself. **_

"_**Daddy!" cries out Dean just as John runs out with a crying bundle.**_

"_**Take your brother outside as fast as you can, don't look back now Dean go!" cried out John, "Go Grace!"**_

_**Grace doesn't move she stares at her father whose running into the nursery, she goes to run forward when a piece of the door falls on her.**_

"_**NO! MARY!" cried out John before turning on his heels and only to be greeted by his daughter's body, "c'mon baby girl,"**_

_**He lifts the piece of wood off of his daughter before picking her up and running down the steps.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Now: 2005**

"See you later Grace!" calls out her best friend Emily who had been walking her home.

Grace waved her farewell, her blonde hair blowing behind her as she climbed the steps to her home. Like everyday her aunt Sarah was sitting in the same chair waiting for her niece's return, after the fire last May killing Uncle Jacob. Aunt Sarah had gotten a little bit more distant from the world, spending almost all of her time sitting in the chair sewing.

"Hi Aunt Sarah," says Grace kissing her Aunt's check.

"Hi," mumbled Aunt Sarah who continued with her scarf quietly humming to herself, "how was work?" "Slow," replied Grace who had gotten a job at the local market since moving back in with her adoptive Aunt in June.

Grace took off her apron and throws it on the sofa, flopping down next to it. She had always done this, ever since she was young, when she'd come back home from school.

"Aunt Sarah?" asks Grace quietly, "did you ever know someone named Mary? She would have blonde hair, these piercing blue eyes? And she'd have two little boys?"

"Mary?" asks Aunt Sarah, "No the only Mary I know is your great-Aunt Mary but she had brown hair and has been dead for the past forty years,"

"Oh," replied Grace.

"Why do you ask?" asks Aunt Sarah her dark eyes staring at her adoptive daughter Grace.

"It's silly," says Grace absentmindly placing her pale hand on the scar that ran across her right forearm, the one that had been there for as a long as she could remember. Neither Uncle Jacob nor Aunt Sarah was sure how she had gotten it and she didn't remember getting it.

"Honey what's bothering you?" asks Aunt Sarah her eyes full of concern.

"Nothing," Grace lied through her teeth.

She had been getting these odd dreams all about this little family, a mother named Mary with blonde hair, a father who she thought was named John and these two boys one who was about 4 or 5 and a baby. Each night she'd see another glimpse of their life and when they sat at their table she sat with them and watched them eat and talk.

"I'm heading to see Emily," says Grace placing on her jacket and walking down two blocks.

She was really going to see Emily's older brother who was a psychologists and if she was correct he was visiting for their mother's birthday. She had to talk to someone about this.

"Grace!" Emily says and behind her was Peter Emily's older brother.

"Hiya Gracie," says Peter who had become like Grace's older brother since she spent nearly every weeknight at Emily's house.

"Peter can I talk to you?" asks Grace.

"Surely," replied Peter.

Grace went into great detail about these dreams and how every dream ended with the family telling the baby goodnight.

"Grace you were adopted when you were almost four years old right?" asks Peter.

"Yes," replied Grace, "my birthday was only a month away when I was adopted,"

"Do you remember anything before you were adopted?" asks Peter.

"No nothing," says Grace.

"You may be remembering some things of your family," says Peter.

"Are you saying that these people could be my family?" asks Grace, "what happened to the two little boys? Did the they die with my parents?"

"Grace I'm not sure," replied Peter.

"My parents they had names they called each other John and Mary," says Grace, "and they had two little boys Dean and Sammy could they really be my brothers?"

"It seems like the only reasonable explanation," says Peter, "but Grace there's a reason why you couldn't remember them,"

"And what reason is that?" asks Grace.

"Something so traumatic for you made you repress it in your mind," says Peter, "something that could have happened to your family,"

"It's my family," says Grace, "I have to find out what became of them,"

**A/N: I had a really hard time writing this chapter, but if you're confused here's the basis without giving anything away. Grace was raised by Jacob and Sarah Larson since the age of 3, and has lived a normal life since that age. The fire in May that killed Jacob Larson sparks her memories of the fire and of her family. Yes Sam and Dean will be in it in later chapters.**


End file.
